


Morning Jog

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Innuedos, Peeping, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, insert those eye emoji, nalu nonsense, some seduction, the lenny face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: Her friends would tell her she was thirsty, except for Levy, who called it pining.





	1. Chapter 1

Sweet Mavis, here he comes again.

Lucy licked her lips as she peered over the windowsill, chocolate eyes wide as to inspect every last inch available to the public eye.

He was beauty, he was grace, and she really hoped he liked pink lace.

Geez, her friends teased her for a reason. She wakes up at the crack of dawn to sit by her window with hot tea and watch this guy run every morning. There was no way she would ever talk to the guy!

So what if he lived in the same building!?

So what if he was the hottest guy she had seen and he only made an appearance in the morning?!

So what if he had the pinkest hair and she thought it is natural?!

Eh, only Levy knew the last part. What good would she be in if Cana or Mira found out more about her little guilty pleasure. Those women would actually hunt him down and introduce him to her…not that she wouldn’t mind in the long run.

Speaking of a long run, this was the second time he was passing by her window. His pink hair was no longer spiky, drooping down his head and tickling at his forehead. With every other stride, he raised his extremely toned right arm to wipe away sweat with his wristband.

Every morning at the crack of dawn, he would leave the complex to jog around wherever he pleased. She still hadn’t grasped the time he left the building because it was well before the sun rose. So, she settled for catching glimpses of him as he passed this building.

Lucy had no idea how many blocks he jogged, nor how many times he would actually pass by her window before returning inside. Just seeing him once made her day, his angular eyes narrowed in concentration and lips curved in a smile of joy. Sometimes he had ear buds, sometimes he didn’t.

He was always shirtless, giving her the gift of his chiseled abs and out of this world pectorals. Her mouth went dry every time his stomach muscles tightened with every stride of his strong legs.

He shined with perspiration, some days even dripping with beads of sweat that glistened like crystals off his curves and edges. The way his white harem pants drooped along his hips with every lap did not help her drooling problem at all.

With the way he looked today, Lucy was positive she would be spending time at her writing desk, furiously scribbling down things about her athletic muse. Mostly, she would be trying to relieve that warm buzz in her body, the flush in her cheeks, and the ache in her abdomen. Some stranger cursed her with his looks and she couldn’t get enough of him.

She didn’t even know his name.

The beat up sneakers danced around potholes as he trotted up to the building, slowing to a stop. Leaning back and tossing his head to the sky, Lucy could clearly see the pleasured bliss on his face, the smile of success so wide that she could see his pointed canines. Now still, his chest heaved, every swallow he made with that muscular throat clearly seen by the blonde observer.

Holy Mavis, he was stretching!

Lucy let a small sound escape her lips as he cracked his shoulders and proudly displayed his hard fitness work with every motion. His pants slipped lower, revealing his hip bones and that oh so mysterious V line that had her itching to just scream.

Her face felt like it sat in the sunlight too long and her hand that held her tea cup quivered when he opened his mouth to make some sort of noise lost beyond the glass. Judging by his sexy grimace, Lucy imagined it as a sultry groan.

What other kind of noises could he make?

What kind of noises could he pull from her?

Brown eyes took in his features as he took a step closer to the stairs that lead to the building entrance, desperate to get her fill of him before he vanished for the day. The blonde desperately cataloged everything she needed to write out her frustrations, down to the last trickle of sweat down by his belly button.

Suddenly, his dark eyes glanced up to her, pinning her with a heated gaze that burned her to the spot. Lucy stared back, unable to flush or blink or do anything. He grinned knowingly, winking slyly, before sauntering out of sight inside the building, and Lucy realized that he knew.

He knew she was watching this whole time and was putting on a show.

She was busted.

Strangely, she couldn’t panic. He had no idea what room she lived in and she could certainly avoid watching him for a few mornings. This could all be fixed.

The knock on her door drew her out of her fantasy. Opening the door drew her out of denial.

-because there he was, smiling with a towel draped over his shoulders, pink, shaggy locks over his face. “Yo!” He greeted with a happy grin, and it took all Lucy had not to faint on her doormat.

He was still shirtless.


	2. Morning Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was standing there still shirtless.

He was standing there still shirtless.

Her mouth was dry when she ogled at those out of this world pectorals and valleys of rigid muscles that glistened with perspiration. Now, with those gifts to all womankind within her touch, Lucy decided her mouth was now the Sahara Desert and not a drop of rain will grace the hot sands of her parched mouth.

Not until she got the chance to taste everything this mortal Adonis could offer her.

Hold it Lucy, her thoughts cut in harshly, Spying is one thing but actually talking to him is another. Her athletic muse was here before her. This man who moved fluidly and looked good while getting hot and sweaty was a mystery. Lucy had never dared to approach or make her interest known.

Her friends teased her, but the blonde never cared. He was hers alone, a secret pleasure to indulge in during the early hours. Pages on her desk were filled with him, how he taunted her with his low hanging pants and shockingly pink shade of hair.

Now, those low hanging harem pants were right in front of her. Lucy could see his chapped lips, dark onyx eyes taking her in with the very same intensity he had during his jogs. His breathing was defined, the pectorals she usually squinted to see now on full display for her enjoyment. If she so wished…she could touch them.

How would he take it?

Would he touch her too? Deep down, she wished he would.

He was there, smiling with his pearly white teeth. Not a care in the world, it seemed. “Yo!”

Oh Mavis, what should she say? He totally caught her staring. Probably knew she had been for a while now.

Shyly, she swallowed and felt her cheeks warm like the sunshine was on her skin. “H-Hi.” She stuttered, not really sure what words should be said.

‘Hi, I like your physique.’

'Hello. Do you like pink lace? How about removing pink lace?’

'Hey. I didn’t know gods walked among us.’

'If I told you I liked your body, would you hold it against me?’

None of those. 

Normally she was so good with conversation but with this man, her mind strayed from normal rules. This guy was bending her like a brittle pipe cleaner. For him it was nothing to get her all hot and bothered just by standing there.

“Do you run?” He said suddenly, the smile still present but taking on a brighter gleam if possible. How could he remain so innocently adorable but test her so easily? 

Did he not feel the heat of her eyes every day? 

Did he feel nothing at all?

“No?” Lucy replied with a curious tone. Oh man, she had no hope if he invited her to run. Cardio was not really her thing since high school, when the pacer tests that ruined the outlook of jogging forever.

The mysterious pink haired runner huffed a chuckle, reaching up to scratch the back of his head while is eyes finally diverged from hers. He looked down towards her welcome mat as if the pink and scratchy material was far more intriguing than the woman before him.

“Really? Because you have been running through my mind for the past few weeks.” He answered lightly, a light dust of pink to his cheeks that had nothing to do with exercise.

A moment of silence passed between the pair: the man nervously refusing to look at her and the woman slowly digesting what just happened. Did he really use a pick-up line on her?

Laughter bubbled up from her chest, hands moving to cover her mouth as the volume grew with every second they shared. He, too, began to laugh when his eyes met hers once more. “Sorry, was that too cheap?” He chuckled, still not caring about how utterly naked his top half was and how dangerously close he was to being pants-less too. 

Lucy still wanted to help him with that…after she got a name to match with the face.

“No, not at all. But, I think I deserve a name after that.” She giggled. Oh, she felt so smooth right now.

“Natsu.” The man said before smirking knowingly at her and creating a flush all over again. “I need the name of my secret admirer as well. Don’t think I’ll let you get away.”

Oh no, never let her get away.

Ignoring the dirty whispers of her mind, the blonde woman sighed and shrugged. “I’m Lucy. I’m…sorry for staring.” She was not sorry, however, for getting caught. Not anymore. Now, she had a name to go with the fantasies. A name to murmur to herself.

“Don’t be sorry. I liked it. It was kinda like having an audience. To be honest, I was supposed to go back to weightlifting a few weeks ago but, I put it off.” He rambled awkwardly, kicking his shoe at the corner of the mat.

“So…you kept running…so I could watch?”

Natsu’s cheeks puffed up in self defense and Lucy giggled at is embarrassed glare. Life was so funny sometimes. So very funny and complex but beautiful all the same.

“I wouldn’t mind trying something new-” She spoke softly, “-I mean, watching something new.”

That heated and intense smile was back on his face, bringing back that quiver of her insides and the dirty whispers of her mind. Natsu, the former mystery jogger, licked his lips heartily, his stomach muscles tightening under her wayward gaze.

“I gotta warn you, it can get pretty intense.” The darker and husky tone nearly made Lucy forget herself and lose the distance between her wired body and his partly undressed body. When he ran, she saw his entire form in motion.

Now, she’ll get to see robust control without having to hide. A free pass to look as long as she liked.

“As long as you stay shirtless-” She breathed, shivering at his wolfish grin.

“Whatever you want.” He murmured back softly, his eyes watching her tongue trace her lips. “As long as you don’t stop watching me.”


	3. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Mavis, she could write a haiku about Natsu’s shirtless torso.

Sweet Mavis, she could write a haiku about Natsu’s shirtless torso.

_Sweet muscled man hunk_

__

__

_How I wish to be touching_

_his delicious pecks._

Decorum was probably best but with him standing before her, each arm lifting dumbbells slowly as to get the full fitness burn, Lucy had quite a struggle not staring and marveling at how his biceps flexed.

_Bare, hot skin in sight_

__

__

_more diverting than strip shows_

_How does he do it?_

Blood, sweat, and sexy. That had to be the secret. The ball point pen sat on the paper, ink bleeding into a dark dot at the bottom of the question mark. She hardly noticed, distracted as Natsu licked his lips and continued his sets with narrowed eyes and sturdy control.

Lucy liked him when he jogged, all those muscles working in unison to keep him in motion. It was like in that Rocky movie, but with slower and much more grace in balance. Did Natsu ever run up stairs? She couldn’t recall such a moment in all her stealth observations.

Although, having him stationary, pushing his body to the limit right before her eyes was a perk. What luck, having a free pass to sit and stare shamelessly at his gifted physique. Ever since he caught her and intercepted her right at her apartment door, her life had been a weird roller coaster of new feelings and what Mira called ‘sexual tension’.

Yeah, Lucy could feel the tension, alright. Most of it residing in her chest and torso, burning at her like inner thoughts migrating south. Still, the pink haired man made her heart flutter too, totally innocent and opposite of the dirty smog in her not-so-clean fantasies.

In the short weeks that she had openly watched him in his workouts, gotten coffee with him, gone out to the movies, and even had him over for a bake-off, Lucy Heartfilia somehow fell in love. She fell in love with the guy she ogled from afar not too long ago.

Now, she had to stare at him, salivating and wishing she knew what part comes next. Not the confessing but the limbo of it all. What was she now? What did this new feeling make him?

When his jaw grit as he slowed down his flexes even more, to the point where his arms were shaking, Lucy had to remind herself to breathe and just look at his tight abdomen because the arms were not safe right now. His tan skin glistened with a light sheen, the conditioned air of the gym far better at controlling the bodily function of keeping cool.

The blonde was having a harder time.

His dark eyes occasionally drifted to her, lips flashing a smirk before his attention diverted back to his task. Most of the time she flushed heatedly before furiously scribbling nonsense in her notebook, avoiding his gaze out of sheer embarrassment. He would then chuckle but never comment on her shyness. This time, she stared back at him with a soft smile, glancing around the gym before realizing that it was devoid of any others. The once busy fitness center was now a ghost town of body odor and silent machines.

She didn’t know how to feel about that. This was like rain on the inside of a hallway following a full moon. Unheard of.

Natsu seemed to notice the area’s lack of prying eyes, for his movements slowed and his body responded to the break with ripples of exercise aftershocks. His expression was blank before a more devious grin reached his lips. The dumbbells found a spot on the bench, making indents from the weight of steel and rubber grips.

With every step he made, Lucy compared him to a prowling predator. He certainly was like one: with sharp canines and sharp eyes that surveyed her ever move without seeming to. He likened himself to a dragon sometimes, like the time he tried to pluck a boiled egg out of boiling water on their bake-off date. He claimed 'fire cannot harm a dragon’ before attempting the crazy stunt.

The rest of the night was spent nursing his angry, red hand with ice and “I told you so’s.”

Anyway, he was a sly fellow. He neared her with a casual expression that hardly fooled her. He was up to something…and Lucy knew exactly what it was. With swift practice, she slammed her notebook before bolting backwards over the bench that she used for a chair. Escaping the dumbbell bench, Lucy skirted around the equipment with mild caution. She would hate to trip and break something in an effort to escape Natsu’s cruel sense of amusement.

After a good workout, he would slink up to her and hug her, smearing his icky sweat on her and laughing at her outraged squeals of disgust. It was horrible but so Natsu that Lucy couldn’t bear to suffer from disgust and excitement at once. Though covered in perspiration, Natsu’s muscles were a pleasure to feel first hand.

She longed to feel sweaty with him…doing not so innocent things.

For now, she ran. Giggling as she heard his exclamation of how unfair she was being, Lucy bobbed around treadmills and chin up devices with graceful speed. She dared not dip under any heavy weights or untrustworthy machines, knowing this was a gym and not a field for horseplay. Though, it was very funny to see Natsu dodging machines with less grace and more heavy lumbering than herself.

…Until he made a mental discovery to use the aisle and gain lost ground. He was a jogger after all.

Lucy barely made it out of the forest of equipment before Natsu rounded the block, a devious shine to his onyx eyes. The blonde knew it was over but yet she still made a mad dash for the exit doors, squeaking and flinching when Natsu sprinted right up to her.

She cringed, waiting for the sensations of hard muscle lathered with salty solution to rub all over her, making her reek of this man in every humanly possible way: from deodorant to body odor. Lucy braced for the action that would leave her sticky and unpleasantly uncomfortable until she bathed extensively. She awaited his cruel sense of humor.

When he backed her into a nearby wall, Lucy only had a moment to part her lips in question before he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers in a demanding manner. He was just as out of breath as she, but in addition to his chase, he was still slick from his strenuous work out. 

Bless whatever entity that made this moment possible. Finally, this man was right where she fantasized him, against her and kissing her senseless with no intentions of stopping. Lucy knew the latter by the way his fingers tangled in her hair as he perused her lips with his own, tasting her strawberry lip gloss firsthand.

He was still shirtless and was kissing her with intention to rob her of air. The sounds she was making were no better but the man seemed to enjoy testing how many he could draw from her. From the salacious nip of sharp teeth at her bottom lip to the saucy suckle at her tongue, Natsu explored bravely, groaning when she gained more courage to fight back.

The woman was on autopilot, gently biting his lip while her hands traced his ridged curves and edges like a curious explorer. When she smirked as the muscles rippled under her ministrations, Natsu let out a challenging purr, pressing closer than ever to prevent her touches reaching that tender ticklish spot right under his arm.

She settled for picking at the hem of his work out shorts teasingly, grinning into the kiss as he grunted in warning. “Luce-” He whispered into her lips, breath just as shaky as her own, “-I want to keep this.”

She gave one lingering press of her lips before pulling back, blinking as he followed to rest his forehead on hers. “I want to keep you, this, everything.” He elaborated, thumbs brushing lightly at her cheeks. His voice shook from lack of breath but Lucy could pick out the nervous timbre.

Instead of over-thinking, her mouth automatically replied with a little huff of amusement, “I won’t run away, if that is what you are worried about.” Really, where would she go now that she had a taste of her muse? Insane if she ever willingly left.

Natsu blinked before snorting and wrinkling his nose. “I would chase you. You wouldn’t get far.” He remarked with a twitch of his digits in her golden locks. “It’s always more fun with Lucy.”

At that, Lucy flushed finally. Not because he was so shamelessly pressed against her that she felt everything, nor because her lips tingled from the warmth of his own. It was his gaze, so full of warm embers that heated his soul before it caught fire, staring at her with open admission of everything he was feeling. Natsu was very good at concealing his thoughts and feelings. Right now, he was bare to her, nothing concealing him from her.

Well, except his shorts but that was for another time. He was shirtless, open with this emotional trust fall. Lucy couldn’t ask for more.

With a soft smile and a light peck on his cheek, she moved to slip out from his overbearing presence of musk and muscle, only to be caught in a slimy embrace as he rubbed his sweaty cheeks on hers, cackling at her disgusted squeal and flail.

“Where do you think you’re going? Oh no, I still have plans for you, Luce. You watch me get all hot and fired up but… _I really wanna see you that way._ ” He purred, nibbling at her neck wickedly with a press of his hips against her.

Judging by her shudder against him, Natsu decided to spend a little longer with her in the gym, thankful he locked the doors from the inside when they arrived.

People left the gym after a good workout… _but nobody would be bothering them for quite some time._


End file.
